A dragon ninja
by Bowl of troubles
Summary: Naruto has been neglected by his parents for his younger sister but he's not alone he has a second family one that puts a fire in he's belly i am open to offers for adoption im going to reboot june 2018
1. Story plan

Hey I just wanted say I'm going to try to put a chapter out every week day and if someone one wants to be a co author I'm looking for someone that is willing to give me ideas for the story so I'm hoping to get the first real chapter out tomorrow and with that I say goodbye and read on


	2. Prologue

Reaper death seal as those words were spoken Minato was supposed to die and leave his wife with their to newborn children the order by three minutes Naruto who was be the spitting image of his father with spiky blond hair and bronze skin and eye's like the pool's of water and three long whisker marks on each check and the younger naruko with long spiky blond hair with a few strands of red with the same bronze skin as her brother and father with eyes like the a sky after a great storm the same berth marks as her brother.

Minato smiled as he waited for the shinigami to consume his soul but the shinigami had different plans.

"Minato namikaze I wish to offer you a deal the death god roared out."

"W w what is it the Lord of death could get from a mere mortal he stumped out."

"Boy I am a God your act will not fool me he said with a warning tone."

"OK what is it you wish of me he said with much more confidents."

"I will spare your life and In Exchange you will give me the nine tails soul he stated less like an offer more like a demand ."

"That seems vary one sided Minato spoke without fear I mean I rather die than leave the village without one of its gratis weapon's."

"You dare deny my offer he roared in rage."

"Yes I am very willing to die for my home he stated with both courage and pride."

As the shinigami leard down at Minato he slowly started to smile then that smile turned into a giggle then a chukul then a full blown laffing.

"I haven't had someone stand up to me in centuries just because you gave me such a good laugh here's the new deal I will take the soul of the fox you will live and your daughter will get its chakra and il seal the power of for dragon slayers and that companions so do we have a deal he said with a smile."

"Deal Minato side with a bigger smile."


	3. Prologue 2

A small boy with sun blond hair and tan skin with was running from a mob that was out for his blood. The boy jumped a old crate from there onto a shed and then to a roof he hoped that there was no ninja among his pursuers as he ran at the next roof about to jump someone knocked him into an ally wear the mob was waiting about to attack him when a poof of smoke appeared a tall man in a court with blond spiky hair with headphones around his neck.

"Hey you get in line even if yous is a ninja slurred a drunk village."

"I'm not here to hurt a defenseless kid you ass the mystery man yelled out."

"Well then get out of our way so we can get rid of this demon another drunk slurred."

"The man grit his teeth as he stared down the mob."

"If you don't back down you are all going to the ICU he stated calmly."

"It's the four of you vs the hundred of us what can you do a drunk said.h e then ran at him with a bottle followed by the mob only for the mistery man to raise his hand and lightning to crash into the mob incapacitating them all."

"Well this is interesting came a voice from the roof Naruto tried to jump on to as a man with silver hair and in ninja garb jumped down and thru a kunai a the mystery man who caught it only for a kick to come at him From the man hitting him in the guthe the grabbed his attackers leg and and thru him into the wall the attacker then said."

"Who are you and why are you protecting the demon he asked."

"My name is Locksis and I'm sick and tired of watching as he gets beaten by idiots like you he stated calmly."

He then changed the kuni with lightning and thru it at him killing him instantly.

"He trend to the boy who was still shaking and said it's OK I'll get you home and a friend of mine will heal you up how does that sound."

"Oo o OK the boy stuttered out."

Locksis picked him up and and headed of to the uzumaki namikaze estate.

OK done so who do you want to explain it here are your choice including my vote.

I'll cont up the vote's on Oct/19/2016

Lilly 1

Carla 0

Happy 0

Wendy 0

Locksis 0


	4. Chapter 1

Once they got to an old shed on the uzumaki-namikaze estate which has been Naruto's home for the last 3 year's Locksis felt bad for the boy but he knew things were going to get better for him soon enuf he put the boy down and spoke

"OK I'm going to be gone for a bit but a friend of mine is going to be here while I'm gone."

The boy started to tear up he never knew someone so kind and he didn't want hi. To leave what if he never came back he didn't want to be alone.

"P p p pleas don't l l leave m m me he stuttered out."

"Shhh it's OK Locksis said awkwardly it's just I can't make you feel better but my friend can."

"Can't you stay and your friend come anyways he said crying."

"No but how about this I'll give you my coat so no matter what I have to come back how does that sound."

"O o o OK but promise to come back he said nervously."

As Locksis gave Naruto his coat Naruto put it on he looked really cute the coat was for someone more than twice his size all you could see was his head.

"OK my friends name is Wendy and she's gonna make you feel better but it's going to be a little weird but we will explain everything later ok Locksis told the small boy."

"Ok he answered back."

"I'll be back as soon as I can the older blond said."

He then disappeared in a poof of yellow that slowly turned sky blue and as the smoke dissipated a girl with blue hair wearing a dress that was white brown and blue warning sandals.

"Hi I'm Wendy the girl said with a smile."

She walked over to him and put her hands up to Naruto who flinched only to start feeling better he looked up at her

"Why are you and Locksis being so nice to me."

"Well it's complicated but we think you don't deserve what people have done to you and me him and a few of our friends are going to help you get stronger and be your new family she answered."

"Riley you want to be my family he asked in disbelief."

"Yep Now you need to go to bed I promise that you will understand tomorrow when you wake up everything will make sense she then tucked him into his old ratty bed with a smile."

Whelp that's that hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm going to try and have at least 1 every 2 days but I'm hoping to do 2 a day


	5. Chapter 2

Once they got to an old shed on the uzumaki-namikaze estate which has been Naruto's home for the last 3 year's Locksis felt bad for the boy but he knew things were going to get better for him soon enuf he put the boy down and spoke

"OK I'm going to be gone for a bit but a friend of mine is going to be here while I'm gone."

The boy started to tear up he never knew someone so kind and he didn't want hi. To leave what if he never came back he didn't want to be alone.

"P p p pleas don't l l leave m m me he stuttered out."

"Shhh it's OK Locksis said awkwardly it's just I can't make you feel better but my friend can."

"Can't you stay and your friend come anyways he said crying."

"No but how about this I'll give you my coat so no matter what I have to come back how does that sound."

"O o o OK but promise to come back he said nervously."

As Locksis gave Naruto his coat Naruto put it on he looked really cute the coat was for someone more than twice his size all you could see was his head.

"OK my friends name is Wendy and she's gonna make you feel better but it's going to be a little weird but we will explain everything later ok Locksis told the small boy."

"Ok he answered back."

"I'll be back as soon as I can the older blond said."

He then disappeared in a poof of yellow that slowly turned sky blue and as the smoke dissipated a girl with blue hair wearing a dress that was white brown and blue warning sandals.

"Hi I'm Wendy the girl said with a smile."

She walked over to him and put her hands up to Naruto who flinched only to start feeling better he looked up at her

"Why are you and Locksis being so nice to me."

"Well it's complicated but we think you don't deserve what people have done to you and me him and a few of our friends are going to help you get stronger and be your new family she answered."

"Riley you want to be my family he asked in disbelief."

"Yep Now you need to go to bed I promise that you will understand tomorrow when you wake up everything will make sense she then tucked him into his old ratty bed with a smile."

Whelp that's that hope you enjoyed the chapter I'm going to try and have at least 1 every 2 days but I'm hoping to do 2 a day


	6. Chapter 3

As Naruto started to wake up he didn't have Locksis coat he started to think of the worst possibilities what if when he came back he was mad at him and his friends didn't want to be his family and he would be alone again and he started crying.

"Hey kid why are you cry out came a voice it was gruff but had a caring tone he looked up and saw a cat wearing green pants with a sword on his back."

"A nice man gave me his coat and told me he would come back for it but I lost it he cried out"

"The cat started laughing and said oh don't worry about that you didn't lose it."

"What but I don't have it anymore and I don't know where it is he told the mystery cat"

"Well it's complicated but right now we are in your subconscious and if you follow me I'll take you to Locksis and Wendy the cat said with a smile."

"Ok he said still a bit nervous."

"By the way my name is Lily the now named cat told him."

"Hi Lily my name is Naruto he said with a smile."

"I know me and my friends have been waiting a long time to meet you Lily told the boy."

"Are you sure you don't mean my sister he said sadly."

"Yes wear sure it's you it just took us longer than it should've he told the Young blond."

"Oh ok hey what's that place he asked the black cat."

"That's our home Lily said as they approached a two story building with an odd symbol on the front."

Ok first thing is Naruto is 4 years old. Second Naruto won't find out about the seal till he is 8. Third Locksis is going to be Naruto's father figure. Forth I know I have bad grammar I have autism spectrum disorder so just tell me and I'll try and fix it(; . and finally next chapter is the final chapter before a time skip to the academy exam.


	7. Chapter 4

Naruto was in his mind scape training in his worst style wind dragon.

"Dammit it's impossible I can't do it Naruto yelled out."

"Come on just because you have trouble with it you can't give up on it just keep at it you should know how to heal if someone important to you is hert Wendy told him with a smile."

"Hey Naruto it's time for school Locksis called down."

"K i'll go he told him thanks for the lesson Wendy bey he said as he disappeared In a plum of orange smoke."

Once he woke up he started on his way to school only for something that hadn't happened in five years his dad called him to the house and inside to the kitchen wear his mom was sitting with his to younger sisters naruko and his other who was six years younger then him.

"So whats up I haven't been invited In since Kaze was born he stated calmly."

"Shut up idiot you shouldn't even be here this is a family meeting she said with malice."

Naruto sate down next to the only person there that he actually didn't hate kaze his little sister.

" Hey big brother how are his sister asked with a smile."

"I'm great how are you he asked."

"Grate today's my first day at the academy she answered."

"Oh want to walk with me today he asked."

"Yay I can't wait till we get there I can show everyone one what you thought me she said in excitement."

"What are you talking about what could this idiot teach you Naruko yelled."

"Naruto stop provoking Naruko there mom told him."

But mom Naruto d– she was stopped by Naruto and told her not to worry about it."

"Ok the reason we brought you here was because we have an announcement Minato said with a smile Naruto we have arranged a marriage for the both of you."

What who gave you the right to arrange the man I'm going to marry Naruko yeld at their father.

"It's Sasuke Kushina said calmly."

And what about me Naruto asked."

"The yamanaka ari– no Naruto interrupted I've been dating Hinata for two years."

"Well you see the hyuuga haven't asked about you she answered."

"That's a lie I was in the room when Hinata's father asked you about me so my guess is the yamanaka made you an offer and you want to sell me of he said thru gritted teeth."

"How dare you talk to your mother that way Minato said as he went to hit him only for Naruto to catch his hand and used lightning dragon's iron fist and hit him through the wall."

"Come on Kaze let's head to school he said with a smile."

"Ok big brother but can you teach me that she asked hopefully."

"Yes – kaze smile was huge when you're older he finished."

"Aww why not now she whined as they left."

"You're too young I didn't start till I was seven he answered."

Next chapter the walk to school and memories


	8. Chapter 5

"Big brother what was it like when you first started learning dragon slayer magic kaze asked."

"Well it was fun I had already been training with them for for about three years."

Flashback

"I'm ready for today's training a seven year old Naruto said."

"Well we have a belated birthday gift for you Locksis told him."

"Really what is it he asked."

"Wear going to start your training in dragon slayer magic so –he was interrupted by Naruto hugging him."

"Ok let's start now sit down and cross your legs and focus on this he said giving him a clear lacrima this will tell us what element we should start with.

He stayed like that all day and night until Locksis came out to check on him.

"Hey kid you should stop Locksis told him not yet he answered back."

But you already filled the thing anymore it he was interrupted by the sound of thunder as the lacrima exploded will do that."

"Naruto was covered in sout as Locksis laughed he said well now we know what element is."

Now first thing you need to know about being a dragon slayer is…

End flashback

"That was my first day of training Naruto finished."

"Oh will it be like that for me she asked."

"No you will have someone to make sure you don't overload the lacrima."

"Oh ok Hey look Hanabi she exclaimed."

"Kaze are you excited for our first day at the young hyuga asked."

"Yay but I'm more excited for my brother to start training she answered."

Wahl they chatted their older siblings started to kiss.

"Hay big brother how did you and Hinata start dating."

Well

Flashback

Naruto was running practicing his parkour when he saw a man running with a sack that was moving and he could smell human blood that's when Lily told him to practice with his sword so he jumped down and toke out a his sword and attacked the man with made him drop the sack and run off.

He heard a small voice called for help from the sack when Naruto opened it up he saw a girl.

"Hi he said why were you in the bag."

" someone tried to kidnap me she stuttered."

"Oh well let's get you home he told her."

With that They headed to the hyuga estate.

End flashback

"Well here we are this is your class we you after class."

+-–-+

Next is the exam. Oh and I'll start the new story this weekend and I'll update it every weekend


	9. Chapter 6

Naruto sate down and waited for the class to start only for a girl with platinum blonde hair wearing a purple dress came up and said

"Who do you think you are getting a marriage contract between us."

"Well ino I'll tell you what I told my dad i've been dating Hinata for years and I don't plan on leaving her for anyone especially a anorexic slut like you he told her off."

"Yah well you could never get me anyways she answered back."

"Come on sweaty you know Naruto would never want to go out with you he loves Hinata more than he loves life came a voice from a Pale skinned boy with black hair."

"Hay Sai you excited to graduation Naruto asked."

"Yay I hope wear on the same team he answered."

"Oh Kay class time to start class iruka sensei said only not to be heard he then used demon head jutsu and yield SIT YOUR ASS IN YOUR SEATS."

All the students sate down and got ready for class.

"Ok today as you all know is graduation so the first test is the writin this is the easiest so all of you should pass he told them as he handed out the test."

It took Naruto twenty minutes to complete the test.

Well the next to chapters are the rest of the graduation test.

Who is going to be the last person on Naruto's team here a the choices

Sai 1

Kiba 0

Shino 0

Naruko 0

Sasuke 0

And about the new story it's a one piece that is going to be me and my friends oc on their own adventures it will be posted on October 23 2016


	10. Chapter 7

The class headed out to a field they started the taijutsu test it was paired up with beasts to worst it started with Naruko vs Kiba.

Iruka raised his hand and called to start the first move was Kiba's he ran at Naruko with one hand raised so it was even with her chest the other lowered so it is evin with her naes and went for her head with his left hand only for her to jump over the attack and land on his back, "winer Naruko uzumaki namikaze," Iruka announced to the class, "next is Naruto vs sasuke," he called out to the class.

As they got in the arena sasuke fan girls called out things like,

"go sasuke show him why you're the beast."

"Let me have your baby's."

one in particular rude one came from a girl with pink hair, "kill the daemon,"

Iruka started the match and Naruto ran at him and when Sasuke was about to go for a punch Naruto ducked under the punch and hit Sasuke with a left hook hitting his chin and sending him back to the edge of the area he followed up with a jab to his stomach knocking him out of the arena.

"Winer Naruto uzumaki namikaze," Iruka announced.

"Iruka you that can't count that demon obviously cheated," Sakura said in anger.

"No he won fair and square anyways it's your fight." Iruka answered, "now would Sakura and Hinata please get inside the arena so we can start your match," he said as they walk into the arena

"Can I use a modified version of the jentul fist," Hinata asked.

"As long as you don't use ninjutsu," he answered.

Once the match started Hinata ran at Sakura who then sent a pinch at Hinata that landed only to herat her on hand Hinata then called out iron dragon iron fist two palm four palm eight palm Sakura fell to the ground from the pain.

"Winner Hinata hyuga," Iruka announced.

From their the rest of the class went on with their matches until everyone had gone that they the headed over to the target's for the next test.

Cut sorry it's late but in all honestly I am going to update this daily as well as Unbackable bone's


	11. Chapter 8

The class walked over to a area with different kinds of target's once they got their they got in line for the accuracy test Sai went first and scored 100% then after a few others came Sakura, she got 75% the right after her came Hinata, she got 87% she then turned around and walked over to stand with Naruto, after hear their was a few others until Sasuke went and got 100%, then came Naruko she got 100% as well. then came Naruto he took out his shuriken and flipped them into the air he then took a kunai and threw it through the hole in all four shuriken and embedded in the target he then threw another at the target next to the top point of the shuriken and then threw it at the other side of the point, with his last kunai he flipped it and landed in the hole on the first kunai. Most of the class was speechless except for his friends needles to say he got 100%.

Next is the personal jutsu test this is this is for extra Mark's Iruka told the class.

First up is D class jutsu.

Sai went first with a few different jutsu then their was a few other kid's .

Second c class jutsu

Again Sai went first and once more he had to many to list.

Then came Hinata she started with iron dragon club hitting a dummy in the head knocking!it off she then ran at it and incinerated the rest of the dummy.

Then came Sasuke he did the Grand Fireball Jutsu scorching the dummy.

Next was Naruko she used wind style wind scythe jutsu shredding the dummy.

Naruto started with iron dragon club ripping the first dummy out of the ground sending it flying,

He then turned to another dummy hitting it with Fire dragon iron fist incinerating it,

Then he turned and hit the third with a sky dragon's crushing fang shredding it, He then turned and hit the last one with lightning dragon's iron fist destroying it leaving a pile of ash.

Everyone was shocked once more having no idea how he could be so strong when just yesterday he was the sector worst.

Next is B class

Ferst was Sai he did his ink style to summon a tiger

Next was Hinata she did iron dragon roar that she used to obliterate three dummies.

After her was Naruto he also did iron dragon roar but he obliterated six he then followed up with fire dragon roar incinerating another six dummies he finished with litig dragon roar completely destroying another six, the class was in complete aww as that had never seen such power before but there was two who wanted that power for themselves.

Last is A class

First was Sai he summand a small black cat wearing green pants and a sword on his back.

"How the hell can you summon cats that contact was lost when the uchiha were massacred," Sakura yelled out.

"Hey I'm not a cat I'm an exceed," he said as his wings unfolded and he flew up to her.

After her was Hinata she summand a white cat in a red dress.

"Hello my name is Carla," she introduced herself before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Then came Naruko she smirked as she did the jutsu a huge plume of smoke cleared revealing

a giant toad.

"Heh beat that," she said with a sailed as she dispelled the toad.

"Ok he said as he did the summoning jutsu as the plum of smoke started to dissipate a blast of lightning shot out into the sky as a enomis yellow lizard with wings appeared and with a mighty roar he spoke.

"I am Locksis the lighting dragon bow before me. "

Cliff hanger kind of I guess but anyways longest just want to clear something up Naruto's team mate's are Hinata and blank the third is undecided.

Naruko 1

Sai 1

Kiba 0

Sasuke 0

Shino 0


	12. Chapter 9

The class was in Pure aww at the the size and power of the best that stood before them, well all but two the only two who thoat that that kind of power should belong to them not Naruto.

"Hahaha man you were right Naruto thaer faces they're worth showing off your skills," Locksis said with a smile.

"And you said that it was a stupid idea," Naruto laughed out as he dispelled the summoning jutsu.

How do you have so much power you were not this strong yesterday," Naruko yield.

"Actual I'm just as strong as I was yesterday I'm just showing my power today," he answered.

Iruka took the class back inside for the next test.

The last test was the E class jutsu test where the students had to do at least two of the three Academy jutsu bunshin, kawarimi and henge.

Everyone passed this one until Naruto went.

"OK Naruto the first is henge," Iruka told him.

"OK henge jutsu," he said as a puff of smoke appeared revealing a tall man with yellow spiky hair gray eyes a gray fur coat and a pair of headphones.

"Um who is this," Iruka asked.

"Oh this is Locksis human form," he answered.

"What he has a human form," Iruka asked shocked.

"Yah he was originally," he answered

"Um OK uuuu now the bunshin,"Iruka told

"Is it alright if I use a different kind of bunshin then the basic one," he asked.

"Yes you can," Iruka answered.

"Lightning bunshin jutsu," he called out as a copy of him stood next to him.

"Very good Naruto you pass now come and get your headband," Iruka said with a smile having nearly every one of hiss students pass.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sory its so short im working on a new story that may never come out. But for now I'm going to try to get at least 1 out a day

OK now here is the votes

Naruko 3

Sai 2

Kiba 0

Shino 0

Sasuke 0


	13. Chapter 10

Naruto passed the Genin exams yesterday and today he was learning his team he was so excited he woke Hinata up (he spent the night at the hyuga estate so he didn't have to see his "family") and they got ready for school once they got there he got bombarded by questions on how he got so strong and he didn't answer any of them that was until Naruko asked in a very persuasive way.

Naruko took a kunai out and put it up to his throat and asked "how the hell are you so strong."

"Well," he said as he grabbed the kunai and put it in his mouth and bit it, "I guess I can tell you the secret to my strength is … 100 sit-ups, 100 push ups, 100 Crunches and a ten kilometer run every day."

The entire class sweat dropped at that as Naruto, Hinata and Sai laffed at the rest of the class.

"OK you bastard tell me or I tell mom and dad," she said with a smile thinking she just won.

And what may I ask are they going to do about it because I passed the test I'm legally an adult and their is a law that states that the hokage can not command any ninja to tell any secrets as long as it does not affect the village In a negative way as unless the entire village council vote's for them to be revealed," he side with a smile.

" . . tell me god dammit," she yelled throwing a punch only for Naruto to turn his check in to iron.

Iruka walked in and saw most of the class in shock and Naruko on the ground holding her hand and Naruto, Sai and Hinata chatting like nothing happened.

"Uh you know what I don't want to know what happened just get in your seat's," he said just wanting to get this over with.

"OK the team's are," he went on un interrupted until he got to team seven, " Team seven is Sasuke, Sakura," he was interrupted day Sakura yelling yes, " Kiba your sensei is Kakashi Hatake he finished, Team eight is shino,Sai and yakumo your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi, team nine is still active, team ten is Ino, Shikamaru and choji your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. And team 11 is Naruko, Hinata and Naruto your sensei is." he was interrupted yet again by a woman crashing through a window and saying, " Team 11 meet me at training ground 44 in ten minutes," she said before breaking another window by jumping out of it, "her" he finished as he left the class he was happy that he was becoming a assignment consultant on Monday.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oh by the way i just found out it's not locksis its laxus please forgive me i am so sorry.

Ok new pole i'm putting another fairy jinjuriki (fairy tail characters sealed into a character)

Who's the fairy.

The rest of team natsu(gray,erza,Lucy) 0

The rest of team thunder legion (freed,bickslow,evergreen) 0

Team shadow gear (Levy,droy,jet) 0

Rogue,Sting,frosch & hector 0

mirajane,levy and elfman 1 (my vote go miraxus)


	14. Chapter 11

Naruto and Hinata were their with with eight minutes to spare. Anko had been impressed by that, but what she thought was most surprising was that they had kept up with her she was actually now looking forward to have her Genin team. Naruko barely made it in time and when she got there she didn't notice that the others wear there and she said out loud:

"Ha I knew that they weren't going to be able cut it,"she smiled until Naruto called out, "You took your sweat time,"

"What how did you get hear before me," she asked shocked only for her not to get an answer because Anko decided to interrupt their conversation with a little surprise she had planned.

OK so are you ready for the real Genin test all you have to do is survive one week in here without dying or leaving the forest," she said, "oh and if you don't make it you can never become

Ninjas," she finished by jumping up a tree and running off.

"What. but. what the hell just happened," Naruko asked confused.

"Well it seems pretty straightforward we just have to survive a week in hear," he answered.

"Well anyways see you in a week," Naruto said as he and Hinata ran of deeper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx one week later Anko's pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anko was heading to pick up her she had watched them over the week and saw that Naruto and Hinata were incredibly strong and had obviously hid their strength and that Naruko was severely over hyped seriously she had literally found the building in the center and has not left since day one but whatever she had two great students she was so going to make them go thru D rank missions as fast as possible so she could have some actual fun.

She had just got to Naruto and Hinata's camp. She saw that that had caught a giant tiger that they were roasting it and the first thing that happened was Naruto saying:

"You really need to learn how to mask your scent I can literally smell you from a mile away."

"Did you just say I stink," Anko asked taking out a kunai.

"No we just have an amazing sense of smell," Hinata answered.

"Anyways you two pass as well as Naruko you can head home," she told them.

"OK see you later oh by the way please don't tell anyone about our power we only want people we trust to know," Naruto said as they ran of.

Once she got to the center building and found Naruko she was about to chew her out but Naruko started to talk:

"He can you believe that those to idiots spent the entire week out in the forest when they could of spent it hear this place is," she was interrupted by Anko saying, "My home and you completely ignored the point of this test your Lucky that we need three Genin And your father ordered me to pass you or else you would fail now go home because tomorrow is going to be a living hell for you," she told Naruko she then kicked her out and went to bed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hay guys next chapter will be big oh and if your Wondering why I did this chapter today its because I'm going to mis the next update

Who's the fairy's.

The rest of team natsu(gray,erza,Lucy) 1

The rest of team thunder legion (freed,bickslow,evergreen) 0

Team shadow gear (Levy,droy,jet) 0

Rogue,Sting,frosch & hector 0

mirajane,levy and elfman 1 (my vote go miraxus)


	15. Chapter 12

Jiraiya had told Minato to gather the council as fast as he could because the prophecy had changed.

"OK wear hear what is so important," said a woman with pink hair.

"Well their had been a change in a prophecy that could end in the destruction of the entire world," answered Minato not willing to give the civilian council a reason to bitch about anything this time.

"So what is this prophecy," asked danzo.

"It's the toad prophecy," answered Jiraiya.

"What has changed," Minato asked.

"Well you all know the old one the new one is:

A boy betrayed by the student of one singerly pervy,

Raised by fairies and dragons of

Lighting, fire and the sky

Shall be the key to the world's salvation

Or its destruction.

"So this new prophecy says that someone Minato has betrayed will either save or destroys the world but that fairy and dragon figuring this out will be so troublesome," Shikaku stated.

"I know who it is," Hiashi told the council

"Who is it is," the council asked the Hyuga.

"I swore on my eyes that I would not tell anyone his secrets," he answered.

"What the entire world could end and you're not going to tell us the only one who could save it,"

A random civilian yelled out.

"You will not have to wait long he will reveal himself by the chunin exams," Hiashi told them.

A anbu appeared and whispered something to Minato.

"What send a team to help them, my daughters on that team," Minato yelled at the anbu.

"Um Lord hokage we don't have enough ninja to spare," the anbu told him.

"What's going on," asked kushina.

"Naruko's team is in danger the C mission I sent them on early five days ago has gone back," he answered

"I'll go and give them back up," kushina said as she ran off so she could save her children without giving anyone a chance to say anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 10 days earlier Naruto pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Team seven was in the mission and was getting their first C mission.

"OK so the only C mission is a to pick up Genin teams for the chunin from the other villages this is a diplomatic mission and should take two weeks.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

OK so the reason that they are being the ambassadors is that the villages are sending genin for the chunin exams and a Genin team to pick up the Genin teams from the other villages.

Oh and this chapter is dedicated to Rebmul

Who's the fairy's.

The rest of team natsu(gray,erza,Lucy) 1

The rest of team thunder legion (freed,bickslow,evergreen) 0

Team shadow gear (Levy,droy,jet) 0

Rogue,Sting,frosch & hector 0

mirajane,levy and elfman 1 (my vote go miraxus)


	16. Look in the mirror

OK this chapter describes what everyone looks like and wear thaer thaer gild mark would go if they had one.

Name - Naruto uzumaki namikaze

Height - 5'8

Weight - 150

Hair - blond

Eye color - blue

Gild mark - left peak

Clothes - earbuds blue striped shirt a black fur coat and blue Jeans and black dress shoes

Name - Hinata

Height - 5'5

Weight - 128

Cup size - C

Hair - Navy blue

Eye - byakugan

Gild mark - Right palm

Clothes - gray Jacket black jeans and black shirt

Name - naruko

Just google her

Name - Natsu

Tartrates arc

Name - Wendy

First appearance

Name - Gajeel

Tartrates arc

Name - Laxus

Tartrates arc

Name - Hanabi

Height - 4'7

Weight - 119

Hair - navy blue

Eye - byakugan

Gild mark - Right palm

Clothes a white T-shirt blue shorts and runner's

Name - Kaze

Height - 4'8

Weight - 114

Hair - scarlet

Eye's - blue

Gild mark - stomach

Clothes - red jumpsuit

The rest are exactly as they are in the anime \ manga

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Who's the fairy's.

The rest of team natsu(gray,erza,Lucy) 1

The rest of team thunder legion (freed,bickslow,evergreen) 0

Team shadow gear (Levy,droy,jet) 0

Rogue,Sting,frosch & hector 0

mirajane,levy and elfman 1 (my vote go miraxus)


	17. Chapter 13

It had took them three days to get to the hidden sand and once they they were sent directly to the kazekage. The room was nearly completely empty except for a table with five chair's surrounding. Sitting at the head of the table was the kazekage signalling for them to sit down.

"Now then before you take the team there are a few things you have to know about them," he said.

"First is that the team consist of my children my oldest daughter Temari and my two youngest Gaara and Karura," he said in a way that implied pane and death if they wear hert.

"Second is that my son grows steadily more unstable if he is away from his twin sister, when he gets like this he will start to get hostel," he stated with a ting of fear in his voice.

"We understand lord kazekage," Anko said with a smile and a salute.

Right after that the door flew open and two scrawny kids with scarlet hair and Green eye's both Wearing matching Navy blue sheets the only difference being that the one on top was wearing a blue skirt while the other wearing a pair of shorts.

"These are my two youngest who were supposed to water for me to come and get them," he said with a voice that only a parent could go he thaer children.

"Gaara, Karura take them to their rooms so they could get some rest," he said gesturing to the door.

"OK dad," Karura said grabbing gaara's hand revealing for a fraction of a second a hot pink symbol that Naruto and Hinata recognised.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cliff hanger OK next chapter will have the fairy's sothe winer is

Team Natsu

OK last thing in chapter 10 I put an Easter egg first one to find it and comment what it's from gets a extra vote in my next pole


	18. Chapter 14

Once they got outside Naruto garbed Karura wrist showing the pink mark and asked "Where did you get this?"

"Oh me and my friends use it to symbolize how we will always be friends why do you ask," she answered.

"Well this is why," he said taking his shirt off and showing a yellow symbol that looks the same as the one on the back of her hand.

"Reequip," she said summoning a sword appeared and slashed at him only for it to break on his skin

"Got to admit that was fast but I'm faster," he said disappearing in a bolt of lightning repairing with kicking her in the head sending her flying into a wall "tell me do fairies have tails?"he asked while she got up "no one knows if they have tail's or even if they exist that's the adventure," she answered with a smile.

"So how did you hear about fairy tail," Naruto asked.

"Well…" she was interrupted by Naruko asking" What the hell just happened and what the hell is fairy tail."

"it's hard to describe its like ninja but closer together if someone attacks you your guildmates will always come to your side," Naruto answered.

"As I was saying when me and my brother were born our mother made a deal with the Shinigami that my brother would get the one tails chakra sealed inside of him while I got three soul's of members of fairy tail they erza scarlet who uses reequip like I just used the others are Lucy heartfilia she uses celestial style that lets her summon spirits to help her fight and finally gray fullbuster that uses ice make that lets him create anything he can imagine out of ice," she explained.

"What about you'" came a small and barely audible voice from gaara.

"Well pretty much the same except the ones sealed inside of me are a lot stronger," he said with a cocky smile.

"Ha I guess they didn't tell you about…" she was interrupted. "The dragon slayer's he started with the same cocky smile.

"Oh OK I see um which ones are sealed in you exactly," Karura asked.

"Oh Laxus, Gajeel, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Natsu and happy," he answered.

"Oh here we are will meet you at the North gate and will bring our sensei and sister," she said.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

next chapter we meet temari and head to the next village hear is the new pole

Should I make this a harem and if so who should be in it voit Hinata if you don't want it to be.

Hinata - 1

Karura -0

Ino- 0

Sakura - 0

Tenten - 0

Temari - 0

Tsunade - 0

Shizune - 0

Kurenai - 0

Anko - 0

Karin - 0


	19. Chapter 15

The leaf team had just gotten to the gate the sand team was already there waiting for them.

"Hey you're late," Karura yelled at them.

"Yay well this village layout is a lot different than konoha and we had difficulty getting here," Hinata told her.

"Let me introduce you to our team this is my older sister Temari, and this is our team's sensei Baki," Karura explained.

"Which village are we going to go to next," Baki asked.

"Kumo, Iwa declined the invitation," Anko answered.

"That will take at least another five days," Baki said.

"Ok then how about while we travel we introduced ourselves let me go first my name is Anko Mitarashi my likes are dango, snakes my brats and sharp things, my dislikes are spoiled brats,a certain snake bastard, rapists and child abusers, my goal is to outlive the earlier mentioned certain snake bastard," she told the group

"My name is Baki and my likes are training and teaching my dislikes are those who only see the worst in people rapists and child abusers and my dream is to see my students to succeed," he told them.

"I'll go next my name is Karura my likes are my siblings, fairy tail, weapon's, armor, my friends and Stargazing, my dislikes are my Father, those who only see the worst in people, and those who hurt my friends rapists and child abusers and my dream is to become kazekage," she exclaimed with a smile.

"Um I guess I'll go next my name's Gaara my likes are my sister, fairy tail and my sand,my dislikes are my Father, and and those who only see the worst in people rapists and child abusers and my dream is to one day for my village to see me as more than a jinchuuriki," gaara said shyly.

"Uh my name is Temari my likes are my siblings listening to the wind and training, my disliking are those who only see the worst in people rapists and child abusers, my dream is to be the head of the hidden sand Anbu," Temari said.

"Guess it's my turn my name's Naruto I like cats, lightning, fire, iron, swords, Hinata, Anko sensei, my little sister and fairy tail, my dislikes are the fourth hokage, rapists, child abusers and those who hurt my friends, my dream is to remake fairy tail. He said with a huge smile.

"Guess I'll go my name is Hinata my likes are Naruto, Anko sensei, training, anything sharpe especially if it's made of metal, iron, steel, training and practicing healing, my dislikes are the fourth hokage, rapists, child abusers and those who hurt my friends, my dream is to change the hyuuga clan for the beater," She said grabbing a hold of Naruto's hand.

"Well my name is Naruko, I like ramen my parents, my younger sister, training, and the color orange, my dislikes are rapists, child abusers and people who act strong when they are really just weaklings, my dream is to become hokage. She said sending a glare at Naruto and Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Unknown location xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So what is is you want us to do Leader," one of the unknown figures asked one of the others.

"In 4 days time the nine tail and the one tail will be at storm ridge in lightning you are to chapter them and bring them here for the sealing ceremony," the leader ordered then disappeared.

"Well this will be fun and we get a chance to show up that uchiha bastard," one cloaked figure said to his partner who only grunted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And done two chapters till naruto shows his full strength.

Should I make this a harem and if so who should be in it voit Hinata if you don't want it to be.

Hinata - 1

Karura - 0

Ino- 0

Sakura - 0

Tenten - 0

Temari - 0

Tsunade - 0

Shizune - 0

Kurenai - 0

Anko - 0

Karin - 0


	20. Chapter 16

They were one day out from lightning and were setting up camp for the night when an explosion came out of nowhere and knocked everyone but Naruto back and out of the smoke came two cloaked figures one was shot and fat the other was also taller than his companion but still short and skinny both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it.

"You idiot you could've killed them and then leader would of killed us," the shorter one said.

"Come on Sasori none of them died and look at that it even exposed the jinchuriki's seal," the taller one said to the now named Sasori.

Naruto then looked back and saw that Karura shirt was ripid revealing her seal. He then looked at the attackers and said:

"To get to her you're going to have go through me."

"Oh we will we have to catch you to," the tall one said throwing two clay birds at Anko, Baku and Gaara once they hit them the two birds exploded knocking out the two jonin and one Genin leaving five Genin to fight of two S class missing nin.

"OK take them just let us go," Naruko said only thinking of her own safety.

Naruto looked at his sister and in all honesty he was not surprised in the slightest.

"Oh I like you but we can't let any of you live," the unknown man said with a smile.

Naruto was thinking a mile a minute thinking on how he could save his friends when he realized he only had one option.

"Run I'll hold them off," Naruto yelled to his friends.

"Naruto we aren't… No, one of them just took out two jonin without a problem I doubt I can beat them evin with help I'm going to give you as long as I can then I'm going to summon them all," Naruto interrupted Hinata.

Hinata looked at the man she loved and new what he meant so she did as he asked and grabbed the two jonin and gaara and then ran as fast as possible to get them to safety faloud by Naruko, Temari and Karura.

"Deidara get the others," Sasori told the now named Deidara.

Deidara summand a clay bird and jumped up on it to go after the others only for a bolt of lightning came out of Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared behind Deidara kicking him off of the clay bird sending him falling to the ground. Once Naruto had landed on the ground he cracked his knuckles Sasori then sent his hidden tail out trying to stab him only for Naruto to sidestep the attack and grab the tail and use it to throw him into his partner he then put his knuckles together and roared out Lightning dragon roar. Only for them to get back up their cloaks torn then Sasori opened his mouth it splitting into three parts shouting senbon cutting Naruto, he then ran at them only for him to pass out right before he got to them.

"Deidara go after the rest I'll put the chakra seal on him," Sasori told his partner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx in an unknown cave 2 hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Anko had woke up and had just finished being caught up on what happened after she and the others had passed out.

"Naruko come here now," she yelled barely able.

"What is it sensei," Naruko asked not knowing that Anko new what happened.

Slap "what were you thinking so willingly leaving the others to die," she said in obvious anger.

"But everyone else left him to," she said defending herself.

"That's not what I'm talking about I'm talking about how when you found out that you wear the one they were looking for you gave them up and tried to run away," she yelled at the girl.

"Now we need to contact the leaf so we can get back up," she said as she performed the summoning jutsu.

She told the Snake what happened and sent it off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx back with Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I couldn't find them," Deidara told his partner.

"Fine we bring him back to the bases and tell leader," he said turning around grabbing the still unconscious boy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And done 1 chapters till naruto shows his full strength.

I'm not making this a harem but for those who voted on this you get a second vote on the next one the people who get an extra vote are Rebmul, soledge1, joker kane(PS love your name).

New pole I'm doing a new story here are the new stories

Naruto \ bleach - 1

Naruto \ One piece - 0

Naruto \ hellsing abridged - 0

Fairy tail \ Steven universe - 0

Fairy tail \ One piece - 0

Naruto has a Bloodline - 0

Naruto is raised by the Akatsuki - 0


	21. I'm so sorry

people who get an extra vote are Rebmul, soledge1, joker kane(PS love your name).

New pole I'm doing a new story here are the new stories

Naruto \ One piece - 0

Naruto \ hellsing abridged - 0

Fairy tail \ Steven universe - 0

Fairy tail \ One piece - 0

Naruto has a Bloodline - 0

Naruto is raised by the Akatsuki - 0


	22. Chapter 17

Kaze and Hanabi were training at the namikaze uzumaki estate when a red blur ran through the yard and into the house destroying the door.

"What the hell was that," Hanabi asked.

"Oh that was my mom wonder what got her in such a hurry," Kaze answered heading inside to see what was going on followed by Hanabi.

Once they were inside they saw Kushina going through her dresser packing a bag wearing her old ANBU armor.

"Hey mom what are you doing," Kaze asked.

"No time to talk children are in trouble," she rushed out.

"What who's in trouble," Kaze trying to get more information out of her.

"Naruto and Naruko's team," she replied running out the door.

"You thinking what I'm thinking," Kaze asked.

"We summon Lily and ask what happened," Hanabi answered.

"No I was thinking we summon Lily and Happy and fallow my mom," she said performing the summoning Jutsu and out of the smoke came Lily and happy.

"Kaze Hanabi why'd you summon us," Lily asked.

"We heard that Naruto's team was in trouble and were hoping you could tell us what happened," she explained.

"They were ambushed by two enemy nin who were after the jinjuriki who were with them Naruto stayed behind so the rest could get away but was captured and before you summoned us they were doing something to the seal that was blocking us from talking to him," Lily answered.

"Well it seems that there is only one thing to do we have to go and help them out," Kaze said starting to running in the same direction as her mother only to be stopped by Hanabi grabbing her shirt.

"Ok just think for a second if these two could take Naruto out what could we do we haven't even been able to touch him in training," Hanabi stated.

"Come on we could help them out by … healing you are the beast at sky dragon slayer other than Wendy plus what will konohamaru think if hears you went on a C class mission," she answered with a smirk.

"Dammit why'd you bring him into this," she said scowling at her beast fraind.

"Can we get a lift," Kaze asked.

"Aye sir," happy answered grabbing on to Kaze's back and flying off followed by Lily and Hanabi.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

New story

Naruto \ hellsing abridged beating Naruto

raised by Akatsuki by 1 point.

P.s I am so sorry i may not have another chapter for this for another 3 week's


End file.
